Sous la Tente
by Laemia
Summary: Il y avait deux choses que Noctis aimait plus que tout : ses amis, et dormir. Jusque là, ces deux concepts étaient mutuellement exclusifs. OS, canon, OT4


**Salut ! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai ce texte dans mes placards, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de moment pour le poster... Et puis là on est le 24 décembre, en plus je suis un peu à fond dans FFXV en ce moment (Iza, si tu passes par là, c'est un peu ta faute, ahah) alors bon, hein, voilà.**

 **J'ai un peu honte cela dit. Ca s'appelle "sous la tente" et y'a pourtant rien de grivois. Je sais, c'est décevant. Mais restez quand même, il se peut que vous trouviez ça mignon !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il existait deux choses que Noctis aimait plus que tout au monde : dormir et passer du temps avec ses amis. Surtout dormir, si on le lui demandait – il n'admettrait la seconde partie pour rien au monde, ce serait juste trop _gênant_.

Gladio avait même pris l'habitude de plaisanter là-dessus. « _Le royaume de Lucis pourrait bien s'écrouler que tu ne te retournerais même pas dans ton sommeil !_ » Evidemment, cette blague devint beaucoup moins drôle, passé un certain point de leur périple, et il n'y fit plus allusion que par un regard amusé, puis gêné, signe qu'il y avait pensé, puis avait _réalisé_. Et fermé sa bouche.

Jusqu'alors, ces activités, le dodo et la vie sociale, étaient mutuellement exclusives. La douce quiétude du sommeil s'envolait lorsqu'Ignis venait le tirer des couvertures pour qu'il remplisse ses devoirs princiers. Ou pire, durant ses études, quand Prompto débarquait dans son appartement – il possédait le double des clés, évidemment – en hurlant. « _MEC, on va être en retard !_ ». Parfois, c'était Gladio qui le poussait carrément du lit lorsqu'il _omettait_ de se rendre à son entraînement matinal. S'ensuivait le combat de catch le plus pathétique du monde. Noctis détestait ces fois-là.

Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, la nuit était presque devenue un événement social. En tout cas, Noctis le voyait comme ça. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant d'y être confrontés, à vrai dire. Ils avaient préparé les choses évidemment, la tente et les sacs de couchage et tout ces trucs, mais sans réaliser tout à fait tout ce que cela impliquait de dormir si proches les uns des autres.

La plupart du temps, ils dormaient dans la tente. La première nuit avait été étrange, et, somme toute, dérangeante.

« Gladio, t'es sûr que le vendeur t'a dit que c'était une tente pour quatre personnes ?

-Affirmatif.

-Et tu t'es pas dit que ça serait un peu étroit ? soupira le prince en se tortillant entre son garde du corps et Prompto pour tenter de s'allonger à peu près convenablement.

-Hey, tu préfères qu'on prenne la totale, avec chambres séparées, au risque de se faire remarquer ? J'te signale qu'en dehors de la capitale, les gens ont rien d'aussi luxueux !

-Pfff. »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais tout de même un peu déstabilisant. Certes, il connaissait ces trois-là depuis une éternité, mais ils se trouvaient tout de même vachement serrés.

« C'est ta faute, Gladio, tu comptes pour deux ! l'accusa Noctis, un peu pour se venger.

-T'es juste jaloux parce que t'es tout maigre. Et de mon côté, c'est Ignis qui prend toute la place ! Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Iggy ? T'es encore habillé ?

Le majordome ne répondit pas avant un bon moment. Noctis ne pouvait pas le voir, de là où il se trouvait, le nez à deux centimètres du torse de Gladio. Dans son dos, Prompto remuait nerveusement.

« Eh bien, s'expliqua Ignis après s'être éclairci la gorge, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de, hum…

-Allez, fais pas ton timide ! le tança Gladio. Mets-toi en pyjama. »

Il y eut un soupir, et puis de l'agitation. Gladio râla de dépit.

« La prochaine fois, tu feras ça avant ! C'est vrai que la tente est petite, ça embête tout le monde, là.

-Mes plus plates excuses, répliqua sèchement Ignis, mais sache qu'il est compliqué de se déshabiller dans un si petit espace. Si tu pouvais reculer un peu…

-Pas sans écraser son Altesse Royale, non. »

Noctis grogna au surnom sarcastique mais ne répliqua pas. Lassé, il colla son dos contre Prompto pour libérer deux centimètres d'espace. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls, déjà, et il savait qu'Ignis les réveillerait aux aurores le lendemain matin.

« Euh, Noct'… marmonna Prompto.

-Quoi, je t'écrases ?

-Non, c'est pas ça,

-Y'a quoi, alors ?

-Rien. Rien, t'en fais pas. »

Il nota vaguement dans son esprit embrumé que Prompto avait gardé ses vêtements de jour, lui aussi. Bah, ça ne le surprenait pas trop, venant de lui. Bien que son meilleur ami s'en défende, Noctis le savait pudique. C'était toujours toute une histoire, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, pour se changer dans les vestiaires. Difficile de ne pas remarquer ça. Il se promit de lui en toucher deux mots le lendemain.

Paraîtrait-il que la dispute dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais Noctis n'en entendit rien. Il était déjà parti dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il se réveilla avec l'odeur d'oeufs grillés et la lumière du jour qui entrait par un fin rai du lumière à l'entrée de la tente. A sa grande surprise, il se trouvait à moitié sur quelqu'un, qu'il identifia à travers sa confusion confortable comme étant Gladiolus. Il supposa également qu'il s'agissait du bras de Prompto qui lui pendait mollement sur le ventre.

Comme personne ne venait le secouer, il se rendormit en haussant les épaules.

* * *

« Dis donc, ce qu'il est collant, prince charmant ! » se moqua Gladio alors qu'Ignis leur servait le petit-déjeuner.

Ledit Charmant lui lança un regard noir à travers ses mèches désordonnées, espérant inspirer un peu de respecter à son Bouclier et ami.

« C'est vrai ! renchérit Prompto en riant. Eh, Noct', tu m'as donné pas mal de coups de pieds en dormant, tu sais ?

-Désolé, mon gars.

-T'as vraiment de la chance de pas être à côté de lui, Iggy ! »

Ledit Iggy soupira de façon guindée.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas réveillé, dans ce cas ?

-On a essayé ! s'écria plaintivement Prompto. C'est une vraie souche, ce garçon !

-Dis donc j'espère que tu parles pas de sa…

-Gladio, ton langage » sermonna Ignis alors que Prompto bredouillait quelque chose.

Noctis haussa les épaules et entama ses œufs. Trop tôt pour une telle conversation. Vraiment.

* * *

Durant les jours – et surtout les nuits – suivantes, la gêne se dissipa rapidement. Noctis ne se sentait pas spécialement mal à l'aise en présence de ces trois-là. Et pour cause, il les connaissait depuis toujours. Il s'endormait bien souvent avant que les discussions aient cessé, quelques fois même alors qu'il participait. Les autres prétendaient que cela lui arrivait de s'assoupir en plein milieu d'une phrase, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Presque pas. La seule chose qui lui mettait un doute était qu'Ignis participe à la plaisanterie.

Ignis et Prompto eurent davantage de mal à se faire à l'idée de la proximité, mais au final, Noctis sentait souvent les bras de Prompto autour de lui au matin. Parfois l'inverse. Pour Ignis, il ne savait pas trop, il n'était jamais en contact avec lui. Ils avaient naturellement instauré des places dans la tente, qu'il serait malaisé de modifier. La force de l'habitude.

« Sérieux, arrêtez de vous empiler, les deux cornichons, maugréa un jour Gladio alors qu'ils rangeaient la tente dans le coffre de la Regalia. Bientôt vous allez finir tous les trois sur moi dans la nuit. Il faut que je respire aussi, vous savez ?

-Tous les trois ? s'étonna Noctis.

-Ouais, Ignis s'y met aussi, maintenant. »

Ce dernier s'étrangla un peu avec sa salive, ce qui se traduisait chez lui par un toussotement léger. Il parvenait même à mourir poliment, et Noctis l'admirait un peu pour cela.

« C'est indépendant de ma volonté, vous savez... »

Ce devait être compliqué, de se montrer vulnérable lorsqu'on était habitué à tout contrôler. Parfois, Noctis trouvait Ignis un peu effrayant, dans sa façon de ne jamais trop se laisser aller. La nuit qui suivit, il parvint à rester éveiller suffisamment longtemps pour se redresser et observer son majordome, qu'il trouva… Etrangement tranquille. _Humain_. Cela le poussa à s'interroger sur le fait qu'Ignis avait littéralement agencé toute son existence dans l'unique but de le servir, mais il préféra repousser cette réflexion loin de son esprit ensommeillé. Certaines vérité n'étaient pas bonnes à ruminer.

Parfois, lorsque la situation le leur permettait, ils dormaient à l'hôtel. N'ayant pas énormément d'argent, ils ne prenaient qu'une chambre dotée de deux lits. Lorsque la question s'était posée pour la première fois, Prompto s'était glué à Noctis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les autres avaient fait semblant de ne pas trouver ça drôle.

Oh bien sûr, Prompto connaissait Ignis et Gladio depuis longtemps, maintenant. Mais moins bien, avec moins de familiarité. Peut-être craignait-il encore qu'ils ne changent d'opinion à son propos et décident qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas, au final.

Chaque fois qu'ils passaient la porte de la chambre, le blond s'écriait « _Moi j'dors avec Noct' !_ » jusqu'au jour où, par un miracle, au bout d'un certain temps, il s'exclama du même air enjoué et innocent : « _Aujourd'hui j'dors avec Ignis !_ ».

Le concerné haussa les sourcils plus haut que Noctis ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Et puis il sourit, du sourire de celui qui essaie de ne pas sourire.

« Hum. Très bien. »

Depuis ce jour, ce fut Prompto qui décida de qui dormait avec qui. Ça changeait tout le temps, selon ses humeurs.

Noctis n'avait pas spécialement de préférence. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'Ignis avait tendance à se faire tout petit au bord du lit pour lui laisser de l'espace. Ça l'agaçait clairement et, à un certain degré, ça lui brisait un peu le coeur. Une fois, faisant mine de dormir, il le captura de ses bras pour l'empêcher de battre en retraite. Si au début le majordome se figea et devint aussi rigide qu'une statue, il finit par se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Mission accomplie.

Lorsque Noctis dormait auprès de Prompto, le matin les retrouvait emmêlés dans un nœud de jambe et de bras. Ils bougeaient tout les deux beaucoup dans leur sommeil. Un peu trop. Cela leur arrivait de découvrir au petit matin des bleus qui ne se trouvaient pas sur leur peau la veille, en haussant les épaules, vaguement ennuyés mais pas suffisamment pour tenter d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Avec Gladio… Noctis ne se l'admettait à lui-même que lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, mais il se sentait… protégé. C'était stupide. Et cliché. Se sentir en sécurité blottit contre son garde du corps. Logique. Trop logique. Confortable. Tant pis.

Il s'endormait contre lui en voiture, aussi. La voiture, de façon générale, le faisait s'assoupir. C'était tout naturel que celui qui se trouve à côté de lui serve d'oreiller. Au début, le Bouclier râlait copieusement, le réveillait parfois, et un beau jour ses maugréages se changèrent en piques moqueuses, puis en soupir résigné. Il arrivait même à Noctis de sortir des limbes pour trouver le bras de Gladio posé nonchalamment autour de ses épaules, l'autre tenant son livre, imperturbable et affectueux. Noctis ne posait pas de questions. Ils n'en parlèrent jamais.

De façon générale, à part pour alimenter les moqueries, il ne parlaient pas de cela, de cette proximité, qui ne leur semblait naturelle qu'entre eux quatre. Et ça s'était sentit, lorsqu'Iris avait momentanément rejoint leur groupe. Ils étaient tous bien contents de la voir et de passer du temps avec elle, évidemment, cependant l'ambiance avait été… différente. Plus maîtrisée. Noctis avait moins bien dormi.

Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais Noctis se demandait parfois si c'était réellement _normal_.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de partager leur intimité, certes, et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'ils se sentaient tous à l'aise avec cet état de fait – bien que les débuts aient été hésitants. Cela dit… Parfois, Noctis se disait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi _bien_.

Il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas songer que ses compagnons lui manqueraient, la nuit, une fois leur voyage terminé. Il ne devrait pas se demander s'il se sentirait à moitié aussi bien en partageant le lit de Luna que la tente de ses compagnons d'armes.

Altissia se rapprochait de jours en jours. Ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être que Luna ne voudrait pas l'épouser, en fin de compte? Il ne tenait pas à l'obliger.

Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il…

Il fit taire ses doutes et se rallongea dans la quiétude de la tente. Se roula en boule sans imaginer le moins du monde que les garçons à côté de lui puissent en être dérangés. Il savait ce qu'il en était. Ce que ça pouvait être agréable, la chaleur humaine...

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ce n'étaient pas des choses dont les garçons de leur âge parlaient. Mais Noctis savait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisouuuus !**


End file.
